


Thinking of You

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Takes place post-TEH based off of this prompt: "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you." S3 fix it fic written for my bestie. I do not own the characters; Sir ACD and Moftiss/BBC do.





	1. Moving On?

Molly’s mind was a jumbled mess of bits and pieces from the day she had. A sudden text from Sherlock, a day of solving crimes together and it was all tied up in a pretty little bow with an invite to have chips. Then there was the kiss on her cheek, if you could call it that; it was right at the corner of her mouth. Surely, friends didn’t kiss like that, which brought her back to the initial thought in her mind: _Sherlock sees me as more than a friend_. She let it sink in but soon shook the thought away as it just couldn’t be possible.

She was engaged to Tom now; dependable, sensible, perfect Tom. Too perfect. Boring. Predictable. Molly allowed her head to fall against the counter of her kitchen in frustration. To be fair, she didn’t expect to ever see Sherlock again, but there he was, crashing into her life at the worst possible time; or was it the best? She knew now that this charade with Tom needed to end; it was unfair to both of them.

* * *

 Sherlock’s mind was racing. He couldn’t possibly process all that had happened. The two years away had done a great deal of damage to his protection of his heart. The walls he had so carefully built up since childhood had crumbled. Mycroft noticed the difference what with him being concerned that he hadn’t found a ‘goldfish.’ Sherlock used to be one that chose to be alone but he hated being unwillingly alone during those years; it was unbearable if he was being honest.

Everyone had moved on without him. John with Mary, who was lovely of course; he was surprised that she took a liking to him all things considered. Mrs. Hudson was thrilled at least. Graham had definitely missed him, also to his surprise. Then there was Molly; sweet, loving, beautiful Molly. He had only begun to realize how he felt for her when it was his darkest hour. She counted and it was his fault that she never thought that.

Their day together had been wonderful; everything he could’ve wanted from what he hoped could be considered as a first date. That was, until, the inevitable mention of her engagement was out in the open. He would have kissed her properly. That was what he had planned to do but changed his mind all too quickly, only capturing the corner of her mouth and part of her cheek. Sherlock yearned for her. He truly did want her to be happy; even if it wasn’t with him. But, damn it, he wanted to be the one that made her smile and laugh. Was it so wrong to want that? 

* * *

 

Molly felt like a coward for not breaking things off with Tom yet. She wanted to bring him over to 221B and introduce him to everyone. She had a need to feel like she truly had moved on, but damn that consulting detective for the bright smile he flashed her before his face completely dropped when his eyes landed on Tom. She was preparing for him to deduce him or both of them; prepared for Sherlock to see through her ruse. It would’ve been more believable if she hadn’t picked someone who was a cheap knockoff of her true heart’s desire. Nothing was said though. He just moved on. She should too, shouldn’t she?


	2. Oh, What a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter that takes you through the events in TSOT but with a few alternate changes. Some dialogue borrowed from the episode.

Sherlock had been avoiding her and it hurt like hell. She finally broke things off with Tom but not before considering to keep it up a little longer so that she could have a date to John and Mary's wedding. Deciding to just go alone, that's when she let him go. She gave him the ring back and told him the truth; that she had not moved on. Tom took it quite well as if he might have already suspected it. If it was obvious to him, maybe everyone else saw through her too.

She hadn't seen him in two months; well, not exactly true. He would come in for the occasional eye or thumb but never lingered longer than a few minutes. Molly missed him; her best friend. Her mind wandered back to the week he stayed at her flat after his faked death. They had grown quite close during that time, though his behaviour from boredom was insufferable. She remembered their late night talks and the occasional dance lesson. He let her in on his love of dancing and had offered to teach her how to waltz, rumba and tango. It had taken their minds off of things. She missed it.

* * *

Sherlock had been wedding planning non-stop with John and Mary. Truth be told, he just wanted the whole nightmare over with, though he did enjoy the origami. It took his mind off of Molly for a little while until the topic of her pending nuptials was brought up by Mary. He tuned her out, not wanting to listen to any of it, completely unaware that Mary had actually been trying to inform him that Molly was no longer engaged. John had insisted he pick a case to help him out of all of this tedious planning, so he obliged and off they went with a thumbs up from Mary.

* * *

Molly was shocked to say the least that Sherlock had come into the lab asking for help. She was quite happy to see him but mentally kicked herself for not removing her rubber gloves to subtly show off her bare ring finger.

"You're a graduate chemist. Can't you just work it out?" she asked.

"I lack the practical experience," Sherlock told her with a smile.

"Meaning you think I like a drink?" Molly questioned.

"Occasionally," he stated matter-of-factly.

"That I'm a drunk," she added.

"No. No!" Sherlock quickly replied. There was an awkward pause. "You look—"  _beautiful, gorgeous, lovely_ —"well."

"I am," Molly smiled.

"How's…Tom?" it came out as a question. This was it; time for her to tell him the truth.

"Not in the picture," she said too quickly, relieved it was out in the open.

"Oh? I'm—"

"Don't," Molly interrupted. "It's fine; I'm fine." They returned to the task at hand, calculating the right amount of consumption for John's stag night.

* * *

Molly had been invited to Mary's hen night, so there was something to keep her mind off of him. She knew it was too good to be true. A part of her had hoped that once he knew she was a single woman, he would have at least asked her out for chips again, but alas, nothing happened. At least he stopped avoiding her. The hen night happened the day after the stag night, which Molly heard had landed the two of them in jail. She also received a few drunken texts from the detective, assuming that John had secretly upped the intake of alcohol.

**Yodu're tmy fahvourite molecule. – SH**

**Molly, gbe my covasnelt bond. –SH**

**Smell ilkee strawbersrie –SH**

She was determined to have a good time tonight even if it took more than her usual allowance of alcoholic beverages. Hell, she may even go as far as to snog a couple of random guys.

"Molly, it's just going to be the three of us," Mary told her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Three?" she asked with confusion.

"Mhm, just me, you and Mary," Janine piped up excitedly.

"Where are we going then?" Molly questioned.

"I had Janine plan everything, so I don't even know," Mary laughed. Molly's face scrunched with indecision. "Oh, come on, Molls, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Guess it kinda got knocked out of me," she answered.

"Oh, don't you worry, you'll soon regain it," Janine assured her.

* * *

"Ladies, welcome to J'adore," Janine smiled brightly.

"Oh, my," Mary chuckled, looking around the lingerie shop. Molly lingered behind a bit, unsure of their first stop.

"Let's find you a little something for the honeymoon," Janine suggested, walking towards a selection of night dresses. Mary turned to give an amused look at Molly who already felt awkward enough.

"Come on, now," Mary encouraged her. "We'll find you something for you to wow Sherlock with." Molly's eyes widened with fright.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Mary, but Sherlock isn't interested in, well, any of that," Molly spoke quickly. "We're not even together."

"I was just teasing," Mary told her. "Lighten up a bit, Molls." Mary knew there was something between them; it was hard to miss the tension when they were in the same room together.

They took turns trying on various night dresses over their own undergarments of course; well, Mary and Janine were. No matter how hard she tried, Molly couldn't get Sherlock out of her head.

"Molly," Janine sang. "It's your turn, pretty girl." She felt anything but pretty, especially after seeing how well Janine filled out the items she tried on. Molly felt like she could never compare; not in Sherlock's eyes anyway. Then there was that whole Irene Adler debacle that replayed in her head as well as that Christmas party.  _Obviously compensating for the size of her mouth and breasts_.

"Oh, why not?" Molly agreed. It was Mary's hen night and she didn't want to be the downer of it all. She tried on the first nightie that caught her eye; a yellow and black babydoll gown with a ruffled hem. Stepping out of the dressing room, Molly was a bit unsure but her insecurity was quickly erased when Mary spoke up.

"Look at you," Mary smiled.

"That is adorable," Janine agreed. Molly decided to purchase it after all.

* * *

They went to Mary's favourite pub next and Molly was quite grateful for it. She was having fun socializing with Mary and Janine. This is what she needed: a proper girls' night out.

"Excuse me," a man's voice said. Molly ignored it, assuming he was talking to Janine. She was close to finishing her third drink. "Miss?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," Molly said. "I thought you were talking to someone else."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Molly turned to Mary who encouraged it.

"Um, sure," she smiled. They danced but every now and then, Molly would find herself wanting to apply the lessons Sherlock had taught her. Of course he couldn't quite follow her when she tried, so she settled with him taking the lead. Their dance ended and Molly walked back over to Mary and Janine after the man placed a kiss on her cheek. She felt wrong like she betrayed her own heart; like she betrayed Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock could hardly keep himself from eyeing Molly during the ceremony. Her ridiculously bright yellow ensemble captured his attention. To be honest, he thought her to be quite becoming in it. It was very  _Molly_. She looked a bit happier since the last time he saw her, assuming that the wedding is what brought out her smile. The photos had been taken after the ceremony before moving on to the location of the reception where Sherlock's best man speech was apparently a hit, though he wasn't sure how he managed it.

Molly had smiled at him with pure adoration in her eyes during his speech and storytelling. He felt a personal victory being won each time her eyes lit up. Then, of course, a murder was afoot and the photographer was arrested; child's play. Sherlock had revealed his love of dancing to Janine as well, also feeling as if he had betrayed his heart and Molly in that sense, but he couldn't dwell on that; not with a waltz to be performed by him.

* * *

Molly watched as John and Mary danced to the beautiful waltz Sherlock had composed for them. Her eyes were on him as he performed, admiration clear on her face. A bit of jealousy overtook her when Sherlock tossed the small flower to Janine. She noticed that they had gotten quite close during the course of the wedding. A tear escaped her eyes when he made his vow to 'all three of them.' That's when Molly realized that Mary must be pregnant. Music began playing, a classic that Molly loved, and she danced on her own, surrounded by Mrs. Hudson and Greg.

Sherlock tucked the composition into the envelope on the music stand after looking around for anyone to dance with. Janine had found someone with his help and Molly was now dancing with Gary. Graham? Geoff? Oh, who knows. He made the choice to leave early, feeling lonely in a crowd of people. Molly noticed him make his way out and apologized to Greg before going after him.

"Where do you think you're going, Mister Holmes?" she teased when she caught up with him outside.

"You always see me," he muttered with a smirk.

"Sherlock," Molly spoke softly, bravely bringing her hand up to rest on his shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" He considered it a moment before answering.

"Lead the way," Sherlock smiled, allowing Molly to take his hand. They danced outside, as the music was loud enough that it could still be heard. It was difficult for her to maneuver in the grass with heels on, so she kicked them off before returning to his waiting arms. He twirled her around and brought her back in, closer than she'd ever been to him. His viridian eyes gazed into her chocolate ones with a question hidden in them.

"What is it?" she asked, her heart racing.

"You look so beautiful," was all he said in a soft voice. Molly couldn't speak; all she wanted to do was snog him senselessly. "Molly, is there—well, I hope there might be a chance that we could—um, a chance that you still want me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Molly smiled. "I tried so hard to move on; I did. But the truth is, I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you." She paused. "I always want you, Sherlock."

"Really?" he asked. "Because I know I'm a complete arse sometimes but I'm trying to be better. And you deserve much better, because, well, Molly, I am besotted with you."

"I love you too, Sherlock Holmes; I never stopped," she told him. He held her closer to his chest as they finished their third dance. He lowered his lips to her ear.

"May I kiss you?" he asked in a whisper that sent chills through her. She looked up at him, responding with her eyes. Sherlock kept one arm around her waist and placed the other hand against her cheek before pressing his lips to hers in a tender, loving kiss. Molly's fingers danced their way through his curls in a gentle manner. Their hearts beat rapidly together even long after they broke the kiss. A chill from the cool night air made her shiver and Sherlock settled his Belstaff over her shoulders before leading her back inside. Oh, what a night, indeed.

* * *

Molly's Night Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be 1 or 2 more chapters...not sure yet lol. I understand this feels fast paced but I intended on it to feel that way as there were months to cover.


	3. His Honeybee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly fun times ahead ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> 1901 - Phoenix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcmU3Kn0q8A  
> 1983 - Neon Trees: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNVcLt5oW2Y

While John and Mary were on their 'sex holiday', as Sherlock called it, he and Molly were having their own fun; a couple of crimes to solve here and evenings with takeaway there. He had been staying the night with her most of the time and she found it much more comfortable to sleep with his arms around her. One evening, after eating their helping of shepherd's pie that she cooked, Molly went off to her bedroom to get into her pajamas.

On her way to her wardrobe, she accidentally kicked over the J'adore bag that contained her unworn night dress that she bought on Mary's hen night. She ignored it at first but turned around and looked down at it. Bending down to take it in her hands, Molly remembered Mary's words from that night.  _We'll find you something for you to wow Sherlock with._  With a small smile, Molly decided on her nightwear.

* * *

Sherlock ventured to the bedroom, knowing this was the time Molly usually started to drift off. He was already dressed in his old green tartan pajama pants and a simple white t-shirt. As he went for the door knob, it had already opened and Molly stood before him in the sheer yellow and black lace of her babydoll night dress. He felt himself shutting down, unable to say a word as he took in her beauty.

"Sherlock?" she asked, concern lacing her mellifluous voice. He regained his composure and smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Molly's heart skipped a beat before he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Mm, you look like a honeybee," he murmured against her lips. "I wonder how sweet you'll taste."

* * *

_Okay, so the nightie was a hit with Sherlock_ , Molly thought gleefully, her hair scattered over her pillow as she lay on her side with their arms wrapped around each other. He was, surprisingly, heavily asleep after their night of making love. Molly felt exhausted but she couldn't help but take in the moment, unable to keep her eyes off of him. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and the press of her breasts against his skin was delightful. The sound of his steady breathing and beautiful heartbeat lulled her to sleep eventually, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Molly awoke early in the morning to the feel of his lips on her neck. Her eyes fluttered open just as he was playfully nibbling on her ear. A quiet giggle escaped her and Sherlock immediately found his way to her lips. His hand traveled down her side, fingers tracing so lightly over her skin, it tickled her. The burst of laughter she let out caused Sherlock to chuckle mischievously. He tickled her without mercy until she was nearly out of breath. Or did he stop because Molly had smacked him with a pillow?

"Good morning, Molly Hooper," he purred.

"A good morning, indeed," Molly smiled.

"Coffee?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, I know; black, two sugars," she replied, moving to sit up.

"Why don't you let me take care of it this time?" he offered.

"Really?" Molly questioned.

"You do so much for me, Molly, allow me to return the favor," Sherlock smirked at her.

* * *

After the coffee was made, Sherlock drank his before stepping into the shower. Molly was frying bacon and eggs for breakfast and she had music playing off of her phone to dance to as she cooked. She twirled around to the counter to take a sip of her coffee before taking out some slices of bread to toast.

When Sherlock exited the bathroom, dressed in his usual suit, he smiled to himself as he watched Molly dance in her nightie while she made up their plates. He walked up behind her and took her hand in his, leading her away from the counter and twirled her around to the upbeat song that was playing. Molly applied the lessons he gave her back when he hid out in her flat during his faked death.

"Impressed that you still remember all that I've taught you," he remarked.

"I kept up practicing over those two years; glad it wasn't all for nothing," Molly replied. "I'm more surprised that you're not opposed to my music."

"Oh, it's absolutely awful," he teased. Molly's mouth was agape in mock-seriousness. "It's not bad; upbeat and happy just like you."

"You make me very happy, Sherlock," she told him, her arms wrapped around his waist in a warm embrace.

"As do you, Molly Hooper," Sherlock pressed a kiss into her hair before picking her up and spinning her around. "You've no idea how much I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only going to be 1 more chapter but thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing!


	4. I Could Have Danced All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the not-so-long awaited conclusion of my epic S3 AU :p

The fact that Sherlock went through with having one of his own still baffled John, but he had to admit, he was glad to have been a part of such an event. After all, it wasn't every day that Sherlock Holmes attended a wedding; let alone, the wedding be his own to a one Molly Hooper, now Holmes. It had been a lovely ceremony, as the two of them had written their own vows rather than stick with the traditional ones. Sherlock had been a bit unnerved to reveal his sentimental side to his friends and family but, for Molly, he'd do anything.

Their first dance was beautifully executed, as Sherlock's recorded composition played through the speakers. The wedding and reception were both held in the backyard of the Holmes parents' cottage home. They had wanted something simple and it was perfect for them. John and Mary danced together, eyeing their newlywed friends with a smile. Mrs. Hudson had Rosie in her arms so that they could have a dance together. John eventually lifted his daughter in his arms and danced with her.

* * *

Sherlock was happy, to say the least. It was the happiest he had felt since first kissing Molly at John and Mary's wedding. He twirled his new wife around and pulled her back in for a tender kiss. They rested their foreheads against one another, noses nuzzled together.

"Molly Holmes," he spoke softly, "I am most ardently in love with you."

"As am I with you, Sherlock," she replied. "My darling husband."

"I like the sound of that," he mused.

"So do I," Molly smiled.

"Are you sure we can't make an early exit?" Sherlock asked. Molly could practically hear the wink in his tone.

"No leaving early, mister," she told him.

"Why? It worked for me last time," he smirked.

"Cheeky bugger," Molly laughed and kissed him chastely.

* * *

Everyone in attendance could see how in love they were. Watching them dance and laugh together as if there was no one else around them was like being invited to see a new secret world. Of course, this world displayed Sherlock's affection, plain as day. It was a beautiful sight to take in. Mycroft stood by his parents, all three touched by the sight of Sherlock with Molly. He was very fond of Molly and was secretly thrilled that she was now his sister-in-law. Never was there a time he could remember his little brother being this happy since childhood.

* * *

Sherlock was unable to convince Molly to pop off early, so he was quite eager when the reception was over. He reminded himself to check a mirror to see if there was any leftover cake in his hair from Molly smushing it in his face. He chuckled to himself remembering the moment.

_"I thought we were just feeding it to each other," Sherlock spoke with confusion. He had fed Molly her cake and she had spread the confection on his face._

_"Well, we were but I changed my mind last minute," she had laughed. "Besides, that's for making me wait all these years before finally snogging me."_

_"I suppose that's fair," he laughed. Their friends and family laughed along as well._

"Sherlock?" Molly's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Are you ready to go?" she questioned. He stepped closer to her and lifted her into his arms.

"Yes, Mrs. Holmes, I do believe I am." His rich baritone reverberated through her, making her heart beat faster. He looked into her shining brown eyes and knew that he never wanted to live one day without waking up to her. She was his and he was hers; entirely, completely, wholly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
